Challenge Accepted: Dabarkads Edition
''Challenge Accepted: Dabarkads Edition ''is a segment that premiered on 19 November 2016 and concluded on 17 December 2016. It is a special edition of and the follow-up to the talent showdown Challenge Accepted ''which invited local celebrities to perform unusual yet entertaining challenges. The challenges range from hiphop dancing while wearing a mascot costume to singing while diving inside a pool tank. This time, the ''Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads were asked to undergo the same challenges as the celebrities. Maine Mendoza won the Hip-hop + Mascot challenge, while the pair of Joel Palencia and Tommy Peñaflor was declared as the winner of the Mr. Diva challenge. Wally Bayola emerged victorious as the winner of the BasketBallroom challenge. Ryzza Mae Dizon and Baste Granfon was proclaimed as the winner of Tangong Grasa challenge. Overview '''Contestant selection' On Saturday, 12 November 2016, Joey de Leon surprised the Dabarkads at the end of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''with an announcement that they would undergo the same challenges as the celebrities in the recently concluded ''Challenge Accepted. Each of the participating Dabarkads were given sealed envelopes containing the challenge that they must do in the upcoming Dabarkads edition of the competition. The challenges that each contestant received were not immediately revealed. Weekly rounds The weekly rounds were held on Saturdays with a different challenge for each week. Each weekly round featured several Dabarkads who must compete against one another and complete the challenge of the week. The contestants may use costumes, backup dancers, and other props in order to enliven their performances. A total of 147 members of the studio audience made up the panel of 150 judges. The remaining three judges may include former Challenge Accepted ''contestants, ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts, and other guest celebrities. The challenge winners received a cash prize, which they gave to a charity or an organization of their choice as part of the "Challenge Accepted for a Cause". '''Hip-hop + Mascot challenge' The Hip-hop + Mascot challenge occurred on Saturday, 19 November 2016. Three Dabarkads hosts were challenged to perform a hip-hop dance routine while wearing a mascot costume. The challengers were Aicelle Santos, Paolo Ballesteros, and Maine Mendoza. The guest celebrity judges for this challenge included original edition's Hip-Hop Mascot challenge champion Anne Boleche, original Mr. Diva champion Sef Cadayona, and Eat Bulaga! ''host Joey de Leon. They were joined by an additional 147 audience judges. Maine Mendoza, who was dressed in a panda costume, was declared as the Dabarkads champion of the Hip-hop + Mascot challenge. '''Mr. Diva challenge' The Mr. Diva challenge occurred on Saturday, 26 November 2016. The six members of Eat Bulaga!'s resident group That's My Bae were challenged to dance like divas while wearing high heels. The six Baes were divided into three pairs: Jon Timmons and Kim Last, Joel Palencia and Tommy Peñaflor, and Kenneth Medrano and Miggy Tolentino. The guest celebrity judges for this challenge included Challenge Accepted Best of the Best champion Isabel Granada, comedian Jerald Napoles, and actor Oyo Boy Sotto. They were joined by an additional 147 audience judges. Joel Palencia and Tommy Peñaflor were declared as the grand winners of the Mr. Diva challenge, besting the other two dance pairs. Scuba Dive-oke challenge The Scuba Dive-oke challenge occurred on Saturday, 3 December 2016. Three Dabarkads hosts were challenged to sing while diving to obtain three Christmas balls at the bottom of the pool tank. The challengers were Patricia Tumulak, Pauleen Luna, and Jose Manalo. The guest celebrity judges for this challenge included original Scuba Dive-oke champion Tuesday Vargas, comedian Jerald Napoles, and Eat Bulaga! ''host Sinon Loresca. They were joined by an additional 147 audience judges. Jose Manalo was declared as the Dabarkads champion of the Scuba Dive-oke challenge, besting the other two contestants. He performed the song "Basura" while swimming in brown-colored water in which people were throwing pieces of paper. '''BasketBallroom challenge' The BasketBallroom challenge occurred on Saturday, 10 December 2016. Four Dabarkads hosts were challenged to must ballroom dance while playing basketball with two professional basketball players. The challengers were Sinon Loresca, Ruby Rodriguez, Allan K, and Wally Bayola. Eleven Miss Universe 2016 candidates appeared on Eat Bulaga! ''to promote the upcoming Miss Universe pageant set to happen at the Mall of Asia Arena on 30 January 2017. They also became the panel of guest celebrity judges of the BasketBallroom challenge. The candidates included Miss Australia Caris Tiivel, Miss Indonesia Kezia Warouw, Miss Japan Sari Nakazawa, Miss Korea Jenny Kim, Miss Myanmar Htet Htet Htun, Miss New Zealand Tania Dawson, Miss Philippines Maxine Medina, Miss Thailand Chalita Suansane, Miss USA Deshauna Barber, and Miss Vietnam Đặng Thị Lệ Hằng. They were joined by an additional 139 additional audience judges. Wally Bayola was declared as the Dabarkads champion of the BasketBallroom challenge. He was accompanied by PBA players Dylan Ababou and Art Dela Cruz. '''Tangong Grasa challenge' The Tangong Grasa challenge occurred on Saturday, 17 December 2016. Ryan Agoncillo, Ryzza Mae Dizon and Baste Granfon, and Alden Richards were challenged to dance the tango while dressed as homeless rugged beggars (taong grasa). Ryzza Mae and Baste were paired together against the other challengers. The guest celebrity judges for this challenge included original edition's Best of the Best champion Isabel Granada, and Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Paolo Ballesteros and Joey De Leon. Ryzza Mae Dizon and Baste Granfon were hailed as the Dabarkads champions of the Tangong Grasa challenge. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Ryan Agoncillo *Alden Richards *Ruby Rodriguez *Maine Mendoza *Pia Guanio *Patricia Tumulak *Aicelle Santos *Allan K *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Pauleen Luna Results chart '''Weekly rounds' The daily rounds occurred from Mondays to Fridays. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must complete the challenge of the week. Daily winners advanced to the weekly finals of the competition The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays. The four or five daily winners competed once again performing the same challenge of the week. The weekly winner then moved on to the Best of the Best rounds, which involved competing against the other weekly champions of other challenges. November 2016 December 2016 List of contestants A total of 20 Dabarkads contestants competed in the Dabarkads edition of Challenge Accepted. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Singing Contests Category:Dance Contests Category:Segments for the Dabarkads Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:Quality Articles